St. Martin’s Press
| founder = | successor = | country = United States | headquarters = New York City | distribution = | keypeople = George Witte | publications = | topics = | genre = | imprints = Minotaur, St. Martin's Griffin, Thomas Dunne | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = }} St. Martin's Press is a book publisher headquartered in the Flatiron Building in New York City. St. Martin's Press is considered one of the largest English language publishers, bringing to the public some 700 titles a year under eight imprints, which include St. Martin's Press (mainstream and bestseller books), St. Martin's Griffin (mainstream paperback books, including science fiction and romance), Minotaur (mystery, suspense, and thrillers), Picador (specialty books), Thomas Dunne Books (suspense and mainstream), and Truman Talley Books (business and speciality books). St. Martin's Press's current editor in chief is George Witte. History Macmillan Publishers of the United Kingdom founded St. Martin's in 1952 and named it for St. Martin's Lane in London, where associated press Macmillan Publishers was headquartered. It was privately held until the late 1990s when it was sold to Holtzbrinck Publishers, LLC, a group of publishing companies held by Verlagsgruppe Georg von Holtzbrinck, a family owned publishing concern based in Stuttgart, Germany, which owns St. Martin's as well as other U.S. publishing houses, including Farrar, Straus and Giroux (of mostly literary fiction), Holt Publishers (literary non-fiction), and Tor-Forge Books (science fiction, fantasy, and thrillers). Recognized for the breadth of its list, St. Martin's publishes such authors as Sherrilyn Kenyon, M. K. Asante, Charlotte Bingham, John Bingham, Dan Brown, Barbara Taylor Bradford, Ken Bruen, Augusten Burroughs, Stephen J. Cannell, Jackie Collins, Jennifer Crusie, Charles Cumming, Janet Evanovich, Diane Fanning, Julian Fellowes, Amanda Filipacchi, Joseph Finder, Lauren Fix, Frederick Forsyth, Brigitte Gabriel, James Herriot, Murry Hope, Simon Kernick, Lisa Kleypas, Robert Ludlum, Gayle Lynds, Joseph Olshan, Michael Palmer, Robin Pilcher, Patrick Quinlan, Cathy Scott, Susan Arnout Smith, Wilbur Smith, Erica Spindler, Alisa Valdes-Rodriguez, Shannon Delany and Darryl Wimberley. It also publishes the New York Times crossword puzzle books. Its textbook division, Bedford-St. Martin's, was founded in 1981. In 1984, St. Martin's became the first major trade-book publisher to release its hardcover books by its in-house mass-market paperback company, St. Martin's Mass Market Paperback Co., Inc., founded by current President and Publisher Sally Richardson under the stewardship of then-President Thomas McCormack (with the assistance of entertainment consultant Maura E. Lynch). Books published by St. Martin's *The Year's Best Fantasy and Horror series *''Conjuring, James Randi (1992) *Deadly Medicine, Kelly Moore and Dan Reed (1988) *An Encyclopedia of Claims, Frauds, and Hoaxes of the Occult and Supernatural, James Randi (1995) *Show Me!, photographs by Will McBride (1975) *Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, Gary K. Wolf (1981) *Digital Fortress, Dan Brown (1998) *Generation X: Tales for an Accelerated Culture, Douglas Coupland (1991) *The Elephant Whisperer, Lawrence Anthony (2009) *Gospel: a novel, Wilton Barnhardt (1993) *The Murder of Biggie Smalls, Cathy Scott (2000) *The Harrowing, Alexandra Sokoloff (2006) *Fortunate Son, J.H. Hatfield (1999) *Beneath the Glitter, Elle and Blair Fowler (2012) *The Millionaire's Wife'', Cathy Scott (2012) Imprints *St. Martin's Press (mainstream and bestseller books) *St. Martin's True Crime Library (true crime paperback books) *St. Martin's Griffin (mainstream trade paperback books, including romance) *Minotaur (Mystery, suspense, and thrillers) *Picador (specialty books) *Thomas Dunne Books (suspense and mainstream) *Tor Books, science fiction imprint, purchased by St. Martin's in 1986 *Truman Talley Books (business and speciality books) See also * List of American book publishers References External links * St. Martin's Press Official website. Category:Book publishing companies based in New York Category:St. Martin's Press Category:Publishing companies established in 1952